over protective
by cw001
Summary: one shot, after final battle Logan becomes too protective of Rouge, where will it lead? review. better than it sounds


Disclaimer- I own nothing

Summary: - One shot. After Apocalypse things return to normal, Rouge tries to have a normal life but Logan refuses to leave her alone becoming more and more protective. As she ages she tries to lead a normal life but Logan get's in the way.

Moving on

(Set 3 years after the final battle)

Outside on the mansion's lawn the x-men had gathered around two people sitting on a bike. One of them was a woman who had let her hair grow to half way down her back and still had two strands of hair highlighted white that covered the sides of her face. She was far taller than a few years ago and wore a green long sleeved shirt with blue jeans and a black leather coat her fiancé gave to her for her birthday. The man next her was far broader and taller than before and wore his signature trench coat with those red on black eyes. The couple of course was Remy and Rouge or Anna-Marie as she was now called. Around the couple stood a mixture of familiar and unfamiliar faces, Kitty, Lance, Warren, Bobby, and Jubilee were part of the crowd along with some new faces of new recruits. On the roof watching over them was the same Logan who hadn't changed a bit.

"Rouge, please, like, don't go."

Rouge knew Kitty was upset with this as she hardly called her by Rouge anymore, she always called her Anna or Marie.

"Don't worry Kit, we wont be long."

Anna thought of how it come to this, leaving the institute, the answer was simple, Logan's over protectiveness.

(Flashback)

(After the fight on the flight back home)

Rouge rested her head on Logan's shoulder as she was completely exhausted.

"Promise meh you'll always be there Logan."

"Sure Stripes I promise."

(End Flashback)

(Another flashback)

After Apocalypse the institute way of life returned to normal, mostly. For one, more mutants arrived at the institute due to all the anti-mutant hysteria. Mostly the media made up stories of mutants attacking humans or of a mutant conspiracy taking over the earth. Needless to say this made life difficult but bearable for the mutants at the institute. With all the new mutants joining the mansion was expanded to double its original size. Another change after the final battle was that the Acolytes and the Brotherhood joined the ranks of the x-men, after a year of joining Gambit started to date Rouge who could now shut her powers off at her choosing. Much to Logan's disgust they continued to date no matter what he had to say about it. His attitude began to become too much on one of the couples' dates.

That evening was when the couple went to the cinema to watch the new Harry Potter film blissfully unaware of a pair of eyes watching them from the back. Around half way though the film Remy used the yawing move and put his arm round her and began to make out with her until…

Skint

One minute the couple were making out the next minute Remy was pulled out of his seat and dragged outside by a very angry looking Logan. The thing he knew he had been thrown up against the wall with Logan's claws dangerously close to his throat.

"Logan! What tha hell do ya think ya doing?"

"Stay out of this stripes."

Rouge managed to squeeze herself in between Logan and a terrified Remy.

"Logan we need ta have a talk. Run Rems."

Remy didn't need any encouragement, he ran so fast Peitro would have been jealous of him.

"Stripes, what the hell are you doing?"

"No Logan, what the hell are ya doin'? Im not ah kid anymore, let meh get on with ma life."

"I made I promise to you ages ago and I intend to keep it."

"Back off, you're suffocating meh."

"I care for you in case you didn't realise."

"If ya cared ya would leave meh alone!"

Next thing Logan knew, Rouge had stormed of to the road and got on Remy's waiting bike and zoomed off towards the mansion.

(Later that night)

Logan walked down the corridor leading to Rouge's room to apologize for his actions today, but stopped dead for what he heard on the other side of the door.

"Ah ya ok Remy?"

"Don't worry cheire. It'll take a lot more than daddy badger to scare me off."

"Ah know he can be ah pain sometimes."

Growling to himself he stomped down the hallway to some controls on the wall, hitting a large red button the alarms go off and a voice says 'the institute is under attack, everyone outside'. Gambit sprinted out of the room first, perfect just what Logan had expected. He slid into the room and shut the door and locked it behind him.

"Logan? Tha institute is under attack!"

"It isn't, false alarm."

"What tha hell is wrong with ya?"

"I made a promise to you to keep you safe stripes."

"What? Ah told to stop suffocating meh, back off!"

Moving with amazing speed, Logan grabbed Rouge by her shoulders with both hands with surprising force.

"Logan stop it, you're hurtin' meh."

"What's goin' on here mon ami?"

Unnoticed by Logan, Remy had slipped in through the door and held in one hand his bo staff and the other a deck of cards that were already charged.

Letting go of Rouge, skint, he slices the bo staff in half and slices the cards that Remy throws at him. Pushing him through the doorway into the opposite wall Logan holds his claws up to Remy's face.

"You touch, you're a dead man."

(End Flashback)

You might think this was the worst that it got with Logan's over protectiveness, how wrong you are. The next step up the chain of over reactiveness is, when Rouge gained her new found abilities of flight and super strength, when she was kidnapped by Mystique and taken to New Orleans. Naturally Logan blamed Remy for her kidnap and locked him in the institute while he went to find her.

(Flashback)

"WHERE IS SHE?"

Logan threw Remy across Rouge's up-turned bedroom as he extended his claws ready to attack.

"I… I don't know. I heard a scream and I rushed here."

Logan took a swipe with his claws at Remy but fortunately he was too fast and Logan ended up slicing a book shelf in half.

"I had nothing to with this! I love her."  
Screaming Logan lunged for Remy once more but thankfully for Remy, Jean stepped in and used her powers to hold Logan against the wall.

"Red, let me go now or I swear to god I'll kill you."

Just the Xavier wheeled in followed by most of the mansion.

"Logan, calm down. Remy is innocent, Rouge has been kidnapped by Mystique and now is in New Orleans."

"Fine. Im goin', Cyclops make sure gumbo doesn't move until I get back."

(Further into the flashback)

Logan held his claws to Jean-Luc in a very large garden outside of the thieves' guild, unconscious bodies littered the area as the house was completely smashed.

"Logan, what the fuck do you think you are doin'?"

"Where's Rouge?"

"Why the fuck would she be here?"

"I know Gumbo paid Mystique to take Rouge from me, she must be here!"

"Get a hold of yourself man, you're over reacting!"

"IM NOT."

With one swift motion he brought his claws down swiping clean through Jean-Luc's face, spraying blood everywhere.

"ROUGE? WHERE ARE YOU?"

(Further down the flashback)

Remy emerged from a building that was pouring out smoke with him carrying Rouge, bridal style. Rushing up to the x-jet he placed her at the foot of the steps for Beast and Storm to see if she was alright, as he started to cough and splutter. Out of one the alleys emerged Logan, who was covered in blood and dirt and seeing Rouge he sprinted over to her.

Skint

Logan punched Remy in the stomach with his claws causing him to fall off balance and land on the floor, picking up Rouge he spits at Remy and takes her into the x-jet.

(Further down the flashback)

Logan entered the med lab to find Rouge wide awake staring blankly at her hands, before he could speak Rouge spoke up.

"Tha others told meh what ya did, fuck sake Logan. Are ya mental? Ya try and kill Remy 'cause ya thought wrong. He loves meh, get it through ya thick head. Ah am goin' ta date him whether ya like it or not."

After Remy and Rouge had recovered, they continued to date. Going on romantic walks, going to fancy restaurants, little did they know Logan always kept an eye on them from a distance. Well, Logan thought they didn't know but in actual fact Rouge knew she was being followed due her new heightened senses and well Remy knew because of his empathy power.

(A few night earlier from the start of the story)

"Ah can't take it Remy, ah wanna get married but Logan will ruin it."

"How about we escape and get married in Vegas?"

"Let's start packing."

Which leads back to where we began as most of the mansion crowd round the pair trying to make them stay.

"Guys, we'll be back soon alright."

Sighing the group dispersed as the couple pushed the bike to the gates and stopping as Remy forgot something running back into the mansion, one second she looks behind nothing is there the next second Logan is standing in front of her.

"Logan! Ya can't stop us."

"Is there anything I can do to make you stay?"

Anna was thrown off guard as she hadn't of expected this, normally he would threaten and hit her when Remy wasn't around.

"Sorry Logan, ya can't change the past."

"Anna, are you ok?"

Remy sprinted from the mansion and got himself in between Logan and Anna and extended his bo staff, oddly though Logan didn't get his claws out. He simply stepped to one side and let them pass. Watching the two leave Logan begins to tear up.

"Im sorry kid, I just wanted what's best for you."

THE END

What do you think?

Review please : )


End file.
